Neighborhood Watch
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Zoro just got kicked out of his apartment. Thinking it was just his luck, his neighbor lends a helping hand. He doesn't like that he needs her help at the moment, but sometimes we all need someone watching our backs. AU.


"Dammit." Zoro smashed his fist into the door. Crumbling up the eviction notice in his hand. Just a few more days. He had just got a job again, and he'd be getting payed soon. He was hoping the management office would be able to give him an extension. Guess he just had a turn of bad luck. He tried to see inside his window, finding the apartment completely empty.

"Shitheads." He cursed under his breath. The door behind him clicked open. As it cracked open, his neighbor poked her head out.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, stepping out from the doorway completely.

"Yeah." He sighed, walking away as he planned to sleep in a park or something open.

"I have some of your stuff." She told him. He stopped in his tracks and turned back around. She went back inside her place for a moment, returning with a large garbage bag full of clothes. "I did my best to grab what I could. I only saw the bags of clothes and them leaving with a mattress. Oh, and three swords" She explained. He opened the bag to check on it. He was relieved to atleast have this. "I have another bag inside and the swords."

He followed her inside her apartment, as she pointed out his stuff that she saved. He looked through the bags, finding pratically all of his wardrobe inside them. "Here." She held out his three katana, he gratefully took them. Settling them at his hip before gathering the bags of his clothes.

"You can sleep here if you want." She told him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You can sleep on the couch for a few days if you need to." His shoulders dropped as he lowered his bags to the floor. How far had he fallen? It did sound nice though, if anything, it would just be for tonight.

"Thanks." He sighed, trying not to face her. He was embaressed, he never wanted anyone to see him like this. "Zoro." He introduced. A warm smile graced her face as she held out her hand.

"Robin."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. He just remembered the awkward silence between him and his neighbor. His brain still woke him up early for work. He sat up on the couch, finding it to be fairly comfortable. Stretching his muscles and popping his joints, he got ready for the day. It was barely light out, too early in the morning for even the sun to be bright and cheery. He rummaged through the bags of clothes, finding something appropriate for work and extended wear. Since he planned to just not come back to her apartment, he'd leave the clothes there. Probably leave a note saying she could sell them, since he had no other way to repay her. As he went for the door, he paused. How would he even lock the door? What if she wasn't home anymore? He couldn't just leave her aparment unlocked. Crap, was she even still here? He sighed, seeing no other way to know other than just checking her bedroom.

He stood in front of her door, it remained ajar but he couldn't see inside. He softly knocked on the painted wood, trying to be as gentle as possible when waking her up. He heard a soft groan followed by a "Huh?"

"Sorry, I have to leave for work, I didn't know if I should leave the door unlocked or not." He explained. She just barely sat up her bed, propped up on her arms as she drowsily looked at the clock on the nightstand. 4:53.

"Unlocked is fine. I have to be up soon anyway." She yawned, falling back to her pillow but still looking toward him.

"Oh, sorry again. I'll be going." He apologized again, he closed the door behind him. Leaving her in her bedroom. He found a pen and used the notepad on the fridge to leave a note, saying thanks for letting him stay. Apologizing he couldn't pay her back, but the best he could do was offer up his belongings. He left after that note.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Robin had woken an hour or so after Zoro had left. She'd been able to fall back asleep so she could get her full rest. She took a shower and got dressed. Not having anything to do that day, she just put her pajamasback on and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She started her coffee maker and grabbed a muffin from the counter. She went to get milk to lighten up her coffee, noticing the note on the door as she closed the door.

"Hm?" She picked the note off the notepad. She didn't expect this, but strangely, it came as no surprise. He seemed too proud to want to stay there anyway. She sighed, looking over at the bags of clothes he left. Well, if she was allowed to keep them, she'd atleast see if there was anything she would want. Could never have enough throw away clothes that you didn't mind getting ruined. She brought her mug to her coffee table setting it down and grabbing a bag of his clothes. Sitting on the floor, she pulled out shirt after shirt. Making seperate a pile for ones that she was interested in and a pile to just get rid of. So many of the shirts had holes in them making them almost unwearable on a woman. The chest area being riddled with small cuts or holes. She found a strangely small shirt amongst them all. It was too small for that was for sure but even on him, his chest would be strained against the fabric and it would barely in just meet his abs. Such an odd thing for him to own she thought. Turning it right side out, she saw the design.

"Oh now please tell me he's worn this, fufufufu." It was orange with a crudely printed face of a woman. "MAMA" was written underneath the smiling face. It was a sight to behold on it's own, but the thought of the handsome, muscular man trying to fit it on was too amusing. "Maybe I'll just hang on to that one." She said to herself. If anything, it would prove for some entertainment later.

The next shirt she picked was just as thought provoking as the last, but for all the wrong reasons. It was barely a shirt. A small strand of the left sleeve remained to hold it together. Massive stains of what she could only surmise was blood pratically dyed the shirt brownish red. Everything about it told her to throw it away, but something in the back of her mind said otherwise. She put it into it's own pile. Hoping to maybe find some answers about it someday.

After those two shirts, it left her with an array of black pants. Variety not being his strong suit she imagined. Putting them into the pile to be thrown away. Not too surprsied to see some of his pants were almost as ragged as his shirts. Finding one pair crudely cut just above the ankles. also looking somewhat blood soaked, but with the darker material it was hard to tell. She wondered what could have been happening to the man before she had met him. She finished going through the bags. Leaving the pile that was to be thrown away still out, strewn across the sofa. She took the few she had liked and threw them into the washer. While those particular ones didn't smell, the bag reeked of sweat. Retreating to her room to wait for them to be ready to dry.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Zoro had been at work for a few hours now. The heat of the smelters overwhelming his senses, hiis skin burning slightly just from the air alone. The steel mill was the only place that would hire him. Seeing that his impressive physical abilities could save them the cost of hiring someone else. Zoro felt that would be a good thing for him. Job security was hard to come by and for him to happen to get that much was a miracle. After awhile though, it felt more like a curse. It meant he also had to be there as much as 2 people would be. One day off, 12 hour work days in front of molten steel and iron. It wasn't the least bit easy and the work conditions were hazardous too. Just last week, another worker got nearly a gallon of liquid hot steel onto his leg. They said he was lucky it didn't melt down to the bone. If it had, they'd need to amputate. He now had worker's comp though, heard he was getting paid 3 times what his salary was before he got hurt. Zoro almost envied him.

By the time Zoro's shift was over, he was half dead. His body ached and his arms and legs were sore from hefting around metal. Unfortunately, today he had something he needed to take care of after work. He caught a different bus than his usual. Getting yelled at by the drivers as they tried to explain which bus to take. Eventually he got to the right one. He stepped inside the small buisness building, heading to the directory before getting in an elevator. He stepped into the one of the rooms that was a smaller office in itself. Seeing a woman behind a desk, he figured he'd start there.

"Is this," Pausing as he read the name plate on the woman's desk. "Red Line Agency?" He finished, not finding any information other than her name.

"Mhm, what can I help you with?" She replied.

"I haven't been paid since I started a month and a half ago. I talked to my boss, and he said to talk to you."

"Alright, name?"

"Roronoa Zoro. R-O-R-"

"That's fine, no one has a name like yours sweetie, you're pretty easy to find." She smiled, the tone she addressed him with got on his nerves. "Oh, says here you haven't given us any bank information. We can't deposit any money until we have that."

"Look, I told you guys when I got hired I don't have a bank account. I specifically asked for a check." He explained.

"We can't do checks, since we're just a temp agency, we can only split a check or payment we recieve from our partners by deposit or a cash card." She elaborated.

"Fine, whatever. I'll take a cash card." He groaned, he just needed his money. If they had told him this was the issue earlier, instead of waiting for him to come here. He'd still have an apartment.

"Okey dokey, just sign this release for an then I'll get you your money." She instructed. He signed the paper, almost throwing the pen at her when he was done. This whole debacle was frustrating. "Alright, so this card has all of your money on it. It's current balance is $5,834.62 when you get payed again, you'll have to come back into this office so we can transfer the funds." Wait a minute, $5,834.62?

"Hold on, I worked for over 70 hours a week for the past 5 weeks, why am I only being payed $5,834.62?" He snarled. That was nearly $2000 less than he should be making.

"We take a portion of your checks each month since you were hired through us. It's only a small percentage, but we do take more when you work overtime." She informed. Jesus, they more he works the more they take. He wouldn't even need to use this agency if it wasn't for his criminal record. "This is your pin for the card. Don't lose the card either, because it's basically cash. We can't reimburse you if it's lost."

He took his pay card and left. Of course they would screw him over, why wouldn't they? He just wanted to get a hotel and sleep. He stepped back onto a bus. Planning to get off whenever he spotted a hotel. Of course, it had to be raining too. The light drizzle that was present when he first arrived at the agency was now a heavy downpour. He stared out the window, not even paying attention to the cars and buildings he passed. He only focused on his surroundings when they made a stop. Seeing a grocery store, he decided he should probably grab something to eat before finding a hotel. Not noticing his hunger till the thought crossed his mind.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She didn't mind the rain. What she did hate though were the countless incompitent drivers that treated the wet roads either too cautiously or too arrogantly. She never understood why people had to complicate driving everyday. She pulled into the parking lot. Maybe it was her fault though, heading out to do some shopping so late. Of course this is how it would be. She hurried inside the grocery store. She grabbed a cart as she shook a bit of the rain off of her. Searching her purse for the small list she made. She looked down at the piece of paper as she started to work her way through the aisle.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As much as he'd like to have a large cooked meal, hotels don't normally have a kitchen. He settled for a microwave dinner box. Definitely needing a drink to help the meal go down later. He walked to the alcohol aisle, thinking sake would go better with dry meat than wine. Skimming through the aisle, just looking for the biggest, cheapest bottle. When he finally found where the sake was he searched more intently. Checking the alcohol content compared to the size and price.

"Already find a new place?" A feminine voice asked from behind. He turned around to find Robin smiling with a cart full of groceries. She noticed that his small hand basket only had a T.V. dinner. He didn't want to talk right now, so he just turned back to looking through the alcohol. The sound of something being thrown into her cart surprised him when he realized his basket was lighter. Noticing the food he had grabbed was gone and now placed into her cart.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" He almost shouted.

"There's no need to be shy, go ahead and pick whatever you want. I'll cook." She told him matter of factly. Deciding for him that he'd be joining her for dinner. She selected a bottle of wine, inspecting it briefly before placing it in her cart. "Don't be too long, I'd like to leave soon." She said over her shoulder. Leaving him standing alone in the aisle.

"Damn, woman." He muttered to himself, cursing her infuriating smile. He grabbed the only large bottle of sake they had. No longer caring for the alcohol percentage or price. He just wanted to get a hotel.

They stood in line. The only other shopper being in front of them and the only cashier left open taking their sweet time. He waited patiently, trying his best to ignore the woman next to him. She had grabbed a magazine off rack beside them, flipping through it's pages while she waited as well.

"You think they make a good couple?" She questioned outloud.

"What?"

"Them." She pointed to the couple inside the magazine. The woman, who was consideribly taller than the younger man, was a famous actress. Popular for her beauty rather than her acting talent. Never stopped her from being casted though. She was also notoriously bitchy, treating most people like second class citizens while herself like a queen. They man with her though seemed to make her look more gentle than those rumors. He was also just as happy as her, his wide smile completely covering his face. They looked happy, so why wouldn't they make a good couple?

"I don't know, they look happy." He shrugged, not caring one way or another.

"They do. It's just people are critizing her because he's just some nobody and she's always treated people like him like dirt. So why the change of heart?" She inquired, more or less stating her curiousity than actually asking him. "I think they look great though. It shouldn't matter where the other person is in life. As long as they want you in their's too, it's fine." She continued, placing the magazine on the rack again. They moved forward in line, finally able to check out. Zoro bagged the items while Robin chatted with the cashier. Making a mental note to bag his seperately. While Robin continued to chat, Zoro finisheed bagging everything. When Robin went to go for her wallet, Zoro walked up and swiped his card. Surprising her and the cashier. He took the recipet and thanked the cashier. Robin quickly paced to her car, opening the trunk so they could put the bags away. He kept an eye out for his bag, saving it for last so he could leave once he had finished putting the rest.

"Could you put the cart back?" Robin requested, pulling her hood farther over her head as she readied to get inside her car.

"Ah." Se had just given him a way to leave. He put the last of the bags into the trunk. Wait, where was his bag? He scanned all the bags in the trunk already, not spotting his bottle anywhere. Shit, where did he-

"Please hurry, I'd like to keep the food dry." She told him. He had no choice, he closed the trunk and ran to put the cart away. Hurrying back to her car, trying not to get too soaked. He sat in the passenger seat, quickly slamming the door shut. He looked over at her as she started the car. His bag was in her lap. His eyes widened when he saw it, looking up at her knowing smile.

"I couldn't let you leave so soon." She teased, reversing out of her spot. He sighed, buckling himself in, seeing no way out of it now.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You can set them on the counter." She instructed, removing her hood and shaking off the wetness that got into her hair. He set the bags on the kitchen counter, turning to her to see what else she wanted. She unzipped her jacket, revealing one of his old shirts. He tried not to stare as she threw the jacket on the floor and shook her hair a bit more. She could tell he noticed his shirt she was wearing.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked, smirking as his cheeks started to pink.

"No, do as you want." He huffed, turnung away from her teasing gaze. She chuckled to herself, leaving to her room for a short moment. Returning wearing the pajama shorts from the night before and the his shirt still. She put her hair into a ponytail, leaving a few strands out of it that she had to brush behind her ear.

"What would you like for dinner? Seeing as how you payed." She stated with a playful smile.

"Whatever you want." He replied. He wasn't going to be picky and he surely wasn't going to ask her for any favors. He just wanted to be by himself so he could figure things out.

"Very well, I'll surprise you." She told him. "You may take a shower if you want, towels are in the bathroom." He gave her surprised look, before standing up and slowly walking to the bathroom door.

"Thanks, again." He said, still not able to meet her eyes. He didn't like needing help.

"Don't mention it." She smiled, glad to see he was atleast going to respond to her. She started up her stove and grabbed the pan she would be using. He disappeared into the bathroom, the shower starting up moments after.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He had stepped out of shower, searching for a towel to dry himself off. Finding it across the bathroom he walked over and grabbed it. Starting with his hair down, he dried himself off. He was about to get dressed when he realized, that in his haste to grab the towel, he had stepped all over his clothes. Effectively soaking them and making them unwearable. Crap, he hoped she hadn't thrown out his clothes yet. He needed them now.

"Hey, uh, do you still have-" He started as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He bit his tongue when he found her standing just outside the door, waiting for him. She started to look him up and down, drinking in his physique and noting every scar. He froze under her analytical gaze. Her eyes met his after her inspection. "Oi, what are-" He questioned was answered as she traced the scar on his chest with her fingertips. Skimming over it till she brought her arms to his shoulders, closing around his neck pulling her closer. Her breath mingling with his as she continued to hold his gaze with her own. Within the next moment she closed the gap, brushing her lips against his. She completely put herself into the contact, trying to prod his mouth with her tongue. Feeling him tense up and not react otherwise, she pulled back. His eye stayed dark, trying not to stare back at her.

She had embaressed herself, she had hoped that after the past few months of watching him every now and then, and the occasional glances they shared might be able to spark something. It had for her, had it not for him?

"Dinner's ready." She sighed, unhooking herself from him and heading to her bedroom. He continued to stand in the hallway, not knowing how to handle this event. She came back with a change of his clothes. Holding them out and still able to make eye contact. He took them, going back into the bathroom to get dressed.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After the awkward silence at dinner, he took his spot on the couch. Preparing to sleep so he could just get this day over with.

"You may sleep in here if you want." She offered. "I'm sure a bed might be a little better than that stiff couch." She reasoned.

"I'm fine here." He replied.

"I won't try anything." She assured, a playful smile faintly present on her lips. For some reason, he sat up to follow her into the her room. He couldn't rationalize it himself, maybe he just wanted to assure her that he didn't care about earlier. Or perhaps the idea of sleeping in a bed was just too appealing at the moment. No, it was her. He couldn't deny her anything. He sat on the opposite side of the bed. Letting her settle in first before he did as well. He lept his back to her, not wanting to confront whatever this might be.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They had both been laying there. Neither one of them falling asleep. She just stared at his back wondering if he was asleep. She couldn't hear him snore if he was and he hadn't moved since he layed down.

He felt the bed shift, maybe she had fallen asleep. He should too. There was no reason to still be-

He was rolled onto his back as her leg crossed over his waist as she straddled him. She sat up for a moment to brush her hair out of her face before leaning down to him. His mouth was slighty agape when she pressed her's to his. Finally able to slip her tongue inside. He was still tense, but she felt his mouth opeen wider to accept her further. Just as she was about to get into it. His strong hands clapsed onto her shoulders and pushed her back. Holding her a safe distance away from him.

"I thought you weren't going to try anything." He commented.

"I lied." She stated bluntly. No longer wanting to beat around the bush.

"You don't want this."

"Clearly I do." She pointed out, trying to gently twist free of his grasp to try and push things farther.

"Why?" His sudden change in tone caught her off guard. He went from being stern and collected to completely vulnerable.

"Because I do."

"But, why?" He still didn't understand. Holding her at bay while he questioned her. "I just got kicked out of my apartment. I'm mooching off of you for a place to stay. You even cooked food for me. I didn't even plan on coming back here because I don't deserve that kind of treatment. Now, your trying to seduce me after all you've done for me? Why? I can't give you any of those things, I can barely take care of myself." He argued. Becoming frustrated as to why she had to torture his pride like this. She just stared at him in shock. Is that what he thought about this? She tried to hold it back, but she couldn't contain herself. She started laughing.

"Zoro-kun." She began, "I don't need someone to take care of me." She brushed off his hands from her shoulders and brought her face closer to his again. He didn't push her away again, he just layed there. Listening to what she had to say. "I just want someone to care for me. I can handle myself, and trust me, you can take care of yourself just fine." She smiled, placing a light peck on his cheek. He let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and relax.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, his eye opening to peer into her's.

"Posititive." She whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe before pulling back. She felt his hands travel up her thighs to rest at her waist. His fingers just barely under the hem of her shirt. He sat up, putting his hands behind her back to catch her as he leaned in. Capturing her mouth with his. The soft breaths from one another grew more rapid as their tongues waged war. His hands pulling at the bottom of her shirt. Her arms were thrown into the air as he hastily pulled off her shirt. He rolled her onto her back as he assaulted her neck. Kissing a trail down through her breasts and stopping at her navel. Looking up to see her flustered face as her chest heaved up and down gently. He slid himself back up, face to face with her now. He stared into her half lidded eyes.

"I don't deserve you."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

That morning, he got ready for work. Not surprised when she didn't wake up as he left. He worried what she'd think of him. Hopefully the note he left would answer her questions.

When she finally did wake up, it was nearly the afternoon. She pulled at the empty sheets that lie next to her. Sighing as she missed his presence. She took a shower and got dressed. Wearing another one of his old shirts. She went to the kitchen, casting a small glance at the front door. She stopped when she saw the note he had left. Without even stepping closer, she knew what it meant.

His three swords were propped up agaisnt the wall. Waiting for him to come back to them and to her.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hopefully these line breaks help with the story. Seperating one scene from the next so that way you don't feel lost when it transitions. Thanks again to ! Shined the light on the problem for me.


End file.
